


Conquering The Shadow

by Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk



Series: Voxman/LazerBox/ShadowyBoxMax [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Fist Fights, Gay Sex, M/M, Potions, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Raven_At_The_Writing_Desk
Summary: Shadow Venomous has run off, and Boxman is determined to bring his husband home, even if it means forcing Shadow from Venomous once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is following my own timeline. I'll get everything organized once it's written.

Boxman rolled the liquid around in the Becker over and over. Watching it with narrowed eyes. P.V. wasn’t the only chemist in the family. Boxman just preferred building with his hands and seeing his creations come to life.  
But desperate times called for unconventional measures.

_How many nights has he been gone now?_

Boxman shook his head to clear the thought. Now wasn’t the time for emotions or weakness. If he wanted P.V. back, he had to be prepared to sacrifice everything.

He swirled the liquid again, then gulped it down.

***

Shadow settled himself on the side of the old stone wall. He came here more frequently than he cared to admit. There was something about the loneliness of the view over-looking the city. The woods were at his back hissing in the coming storm as clouds gathered around the full moon, like his own hood around his face. He felt almost at peace here. Looking over what was effectively his. He alone had the source of dreams for the idiots who lived beneath him, and they all paid dearly for it. Nearly every villain and most of the hero's in the city were dependent on him for their fix, and if that wasn’t power, he wasn’t sure what was.

With a self-satisfied smile, he sat back, bracing himself on his hands. He was king here, king in the shadows. He had no rivals, and even if he did, he had enough power to silence them once and for all.

Something green glinted off a ways in the sky, like a green star. Shadow tipped his head to one side, trying to discern what it was. As he watched, the green light grew larger, coming closer. Was it meteor? That might be fun — something new to experiment with.

He had only a moment to realize the green meteor was going to crash into his wall. Like a hiss of wind, he flew sideways, avoiding the collision.  
Gathering himself, Shadow tried to peer through the hazy plume that cone led the impact. It looked like a figure was inside it. A very tall figure. A towering figure with one red eye.

_No!_ the other Venomous screamed inside him.

_Such a shame._ Shadow thought back. _Wasn’t he the only one not on my client list?_

_No!_ Venomous wailed.

“P.V.? Can you hear me?” The man stepped from the haze. He was everything Shadow was not. Tall and broad-shouldered, muscled, and so very masculine. Yet clearly it was Boxman, his green hair flared in a Mohawk, his ruby-red eye gleaming, even the cybernetic plate on his head seemed to shine brighter.

“Found my stash of glorbs, did you?” Shadow teased, pushing his hood back and fluffing out his midnight hair. “A pity, Venomous, always admired your lack of dependence on them.”

“Please,” Boxman scoffed. “Glorbs are for armatures.” Boxman stepped forward, flexing his fists in his torn lab coat. “All your formula needed was a little old fashioned engineering.”

Shadow’s smirk became a frown. Boxman had perfected his formula? The one Laser had begun working on to regain his powers? The one that had turned him into Venomous? The one that had created Shadow?

“Don’t fuck with me,” Shadow hissed. Boxman appeared to have far to much control of himself for this to be Venomous’ formula. “What do you know about refining a formula as complicated as Laser’s?”

Boxman flex again, grinning sharp, feral teeth at Shadow.

“You seem to forget the first person was to help set Laser up with his lab.” Boxman cracked his neck from side to side and rolled his impossibly broad shoulders. “Don’t worry, Venomous baby, Boxy’s coming for you.”  
And with that, Boxman launched himself at Shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

It took everything he had to land that first punch. 

Boxman was not what one would call a “brawler.” He was more accustomed to sitting back at his desk, overseeing his children in combat. It was this lack of technical fighting experience that gave Shadow the edge. 

Venomous may have left his old persona of Laser Blast behind, but he never lost his edge. Boxman remembered fondly watching P.V. working out and running, sparing with the children. Without his ‘Hero’s Code’ to stop him, P.V. was deadly and underhanded. He fought dirty, and he fought to win.

Boxman had none of that, just pure desperation and a desire to have his most valuable person back. Good thing he’d spent all that time watching P.V. train, or he’d never have been able to block that knee to his side, or the elbow to his head. The formula he’d refined gave him strength and speed and endurance. His own brain had to do the rest. He didn’t have the muscle memory Shadow did, so his strikes were clumsy, his blocks slow.   
But when he landed a punch, Shadow felt it.

Boxman doubled Shadow over his fist as he knocked the breath out of him. Shadow crumbled to his knees, retching dryly. 

“W-what are you going t-to do, Boxy?” Shadow taunted him as he caught his breath. “Try and beat me out of him?” Shadow looked up at him with wild eyes and blood trickling from his split lip. “You can’t! We’re the same person!”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Boxman said, and Shadow’s smile dimmed a bit, his eyes became suspicious. Good, Boxman liked it when Shadow was off. “You’re just a fragment of him, a small piece. You’re nothing without him.” 

Boxman reached down and snatched Shadow up by his tattered hooded coat. He pulled Shadow up to be eye to eye with him, dragging Shadow almost a foot of the ground. Boxman could get used to this new height. It felt good to be tall. 

“I can destroy him,” Shadow hissed as he struggled, clawing at Boxman’s wrists. “I can do it as you watch!” 

“No, you can’t, or you already would have.” Boxman reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small yellow vile. “Now shut up and take your medicine!” He pulled the stopper out with his teeth, spitting it away. He tilled the whole cylinder into his own mouth. Then he fisted a handful of Shadow’s hair and kissed him deeply. 

The shock of it made Shadow pause, and Boxman swept his tong inside his mouth, letting the elixir spill into Shadow. Boxman tilted Shadow’s head again, letting the liquid pour down Shadow’s throat. Shadow struggled again but swallowed on reflex. 

Then Boxman was airborne as a tremendous black blast of power sent him flying backward. He could hear Shadow coughing, as he got to his feet, grinning again. The elixir would have no effect on him other to prolong his current form. For Shadow, though, he was about to have an awful trip.

“Shadow!” Boxman raced towards the shadowy figure, driving his new weight into the slender man and throwing them both to the ground. He pinned Shadow beneath him and fixed his eyes on the others. “Now, you’re going to see just what he can be without you!”

“Nothing!” Shadow screamed as he began to writhe. “He’s nothing without me!” 

“He’s so much more than you,” Boxman snarled, truly mad for the first time. “You’re just his shadow!” 

Shadow whined beneath him, his body contorting in Boxman’s grip. Then his eyes rolled up, and his body went slack. 

Boxman sat back on his haunches, looking down at the unconscious man beneath him. His human eye stung, and he had multiple bruises and burns from Shadow’s energy blasts. He knew he was going to feel all of this later when the elixer wore off. He hoped P.V. would fair better. 

Shadow jerked awake, suddenly sitting up and shoving Boxman backward. Their positions switched, and Boxman swore. He grappled with Shadow as the other man laughed almost manically above him. It hadn’t worked? How had it not worked? He’d fixed the ratios and refined the evaporation process! It should have worked. 

“Oh, my Boxy,” Shadow said, a light in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. “Just when I think I know everything there is to know about you, you pull something like this.” Shadow bent over Boxman, and kissed him softly, slowly. It almost took Boxman’s breath away. “You’re always such a delicious surprise.” Venomous whispered against Boxman’s lips. 

“P.V.” Boxman sobbed. Venomous smiled above him, reaching down to wipe the blood off his face. 

“I did this?” Venomous asked. Boxman saw the concerned in Venomous’ face. He smiled wickedly. 

“Yes, but I already know how you can make it up to me,” Boxman rolled Venomous under him again, using his new height and muscular bulk to pin him once more. “My husband.”


	3. Chapter 3

Venomous grinned. He knew how to make this up to Boxman as well. He arched under Boxman, sighing with a shiver. Whatever it was the Boxman had done to his formula had silenced the angry shadow in his soul, yet he was still surging with the power that the Shadowy Figure had. It hummed in his bones, not unlike his old powers. It was the first time he’d ever noticed the real flow of energy before. Shadowy Figure had always had control. Now that the shadow was silent, no, gone - Venomous stretched like a well-fed cat.

“Boxy,” He sighed. “This is amazing.”

Boxman slid one of his hands down Venomous’ body and under his hips.   
“I have to admit; I could get used to this too.” Boxman bent his head and nibbled on Venomous’ neck. “I don’t normally get to see you from this angle.”

Venomous gave a breathy laugh taking his newly freed hand and twined his long fingers into Boxman’s hair.

“I’m not against this form of yours,” He ground his groin against Boxman's. “But, I do have some ideas of things I’m going to do to your normal self later.”

“Promises promises,” Boxman sat up, pinning Venomous with his thick legs again. “Right now, you’re my prisoner, and I’m going to take my winnings.”   
Boxman grabbed the oping of Venomous’ long coat, and ripped it open, cackling as buttons flew in every direction. He stoked the dusty-purple turtle-neck that clung to Venomous chest. Venomous purred again, rubbing himself up against Boxman.

“You’re a bit eager, ain’t you?” Boxman reached between them and gave Venomous a long rub. Venomous cried out, his face blushing. “Don’t worry. I don’t think I can hold myself back much longer.”

“Then, why are you?” Venomous sat up, pushing Boxman back only slightly. He was stronger than him in this shadow form? Boxman? They both seemed a little surprised, and then both grinned.

There was a furry of ripping clothes and savage kisses. Venomous trying desperately to get the upper hand with Boxman only to find himself pinned again, his naked chest pushed against the mossy ground his ass angled perfectly for Boxman.

“Oh dear, it seems we may have a size issue darling,” Boxman said. Where is my coat?” Boxman clamped on hand on the back of Venomous neck as he reached for the tattered thing. He rummaged with one hand in the packet as his cock pushed against Venomous ass. He could tell from the feel of it; Boxman had grown in proportion, everywhere.

“B-boxy,” Venomous tried to adjust his position, but Boxman overpowered him physically. He could probably blast boxman, or turn to shadow and slither away, but the promise of that hard dick pressing against him made him want to surrender.

“Here, we are!” Boxman pulled out a second yellow vile. Venomous felt his eyes go wide. “This will help lubricate things.”

With a wicked laugh, Boxman pulled the stopper out with his teeth and poured a healthy stream o it down his cock and between Venomous’ cheeks. Venomous whimpered as the cold liquid cont rated with their hot skiing, then Boxman lined himself up and pushed forward.

“Boxy!” Venomous could step the cry, he hadn’t been stretched for this, and it made Boxman feel huge inside him.

“Oh, baby!” Boxman arched, his body shivering against Venomous as he pushed himself to his root. “You look so amazing down there.” Boxman shifted his grip on Venomous, grabbing his hips to control their angle further. “Oh sweet P.V. You feel so good!”

Venomous opened his mouth to say he was overwhelmed; then, Boxman Begin to pound him. He lost the ability to form words, and his hands dug rivets into the forest ground. He sobbed as Boxman rilled his body, making him feel like his head was about to exp lose from the sheer sensation of being pinned by Boxman, fucked by Boxman, owned by Boxman.

He’d almost caught his breath, almost formed a thought, when he felt Boxman reach around and encircle his cock with one meaty hand.

“Oh, God! Oh, Boxy!” Venomous heard the panic in his voice. He wouldn’t last long if Boxman stroked him while he filled him. “I-I-!”

“Be a bad little villain,” Boxman purred over Venomous’ shoulder. “Cum for me, right now.”

Venomous fists curled again, his head bowed to touch the ground, the sound of his orgasm echoed through the trees, and he felt such a powerful release he went blind a moment.

When he could think again, he panted against the ground, Boxman's’ bulk braced above him. He turned his head to look behind and saw his husband's face, eyes glazed from his climax. He felt Boxman twitch inside him as he was filled with cum, and he moaned, smiling at the sensation.

“P.V.,” Boxman gasped as he shuddered. “Oh god, that was,” He panted, then slowly kissed the back of Verminous’ shoulders and neck. “I think I left my body.”

“Boxy,” Venomous lay Benni him a long moment feeling the warm spot where his seed had spilled against the cold ground. Then he pulled himself forward, gasping as Boxman slipped free of his body. He rolled over to be face to face. “That was, I don’t have words.”

“Yeah,” Boxman let his full-body collapse on the ground beside Venomous. He fielded his hands and then his arms. “I can see why people want bodies like this. But it’s a little bulky, in my opinion.”

Venomous blinked at him. Boxman had a body that not only could overpower him but could stand up to his shadow blasts and absorb the mange Venomous knew he’d done. It was a dream body! Not to mention the fringe benefits of his massive dick.

Venomous laughed, a deep, hearty laugh, and grabbed Boxman’s hand to steady himself.

“You truly could care less about physical power, couldn’t you?” Venomous culled up against Boxman’s broad chest. Boxman smiled a snaggle-toothed grin.

“I’m happy the way I am, P.V. The only thing missing from my life is you.” Boxman’s eyes watered up. “I’d do pretty much anything to save you, even if it's from yourself.”

Venomous sated up at Boxman, his mouth slightly agape.

“Could you be any more perfect?” Venomous finally said. He wrapped his arms as best he could around Boxman’s neck and kissed him more tenderly than he’d ever done before. “I think you’re the only one who could bring me back, Boxy. Don’t forget that. I’ll always come back for you.”

They smiled like fools at each other for a long moment. Then Boxman shivered.   
“P.V.?” He looked around a worried expression on his face. “Our clothes are ruined.”

“Uh-Hu?” Venomous smiled, realizing what Boxman was worried about.   
“What are we going to say when we get back home, naked?”

“MM, that we had one hell of a night.”


End file.
